percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DragoonFlareJR
Scheduele Oh, um I wanted to ask when my turn to write is. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oohhhh!!! I see. Okay thanks. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply: OC page How so? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 00:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Question Thanks :) So here, I can post a percy jackson-related fan fic of mine? SnapeFan1 (Talk) Like related to gods and godesses ect. And thanks :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) Hiro Nakamura I'm adding a new Dark Circle member, Hiro Nakamura. He's a son of Chronos. And yes I based him off of the guy in Heroes and no he is not related to Ethan Nakamura. Illoras 04:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) hey I was thinking about Changing the origins of DArk Circle into a collective stories. Thanks!!!Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Joining the dark circle? Hi, I just made a brand new character and was wondering if she can join the Dark Circle. Her page is Chelan Nylund. She is a daughter of Thalassa. MBT13 02:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!MBT13 02:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) hey go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/! we'll be waitin! Illoras 00:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sup. Idk if we ever came up for why someone set up COL in the chiaroscuro, but i have an idea. Maybe Khione had gotten a prophecy that said only the forces of Dark Circle and CoL Combined could stop her from overcoming Olympus. So she tried to make them kill eachother, and controlled Nyx and Erebus to help make it happen. tell me what you think 23:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC)D'Agostino-Talk Hi Dragoon I saw your chat thingy and you were insulting the Catolics? You know what u were saying Mary didn't exist do you know what? My parents named me after her! I'm not going to write in that stupid collab anymore in fact I wont even write in this site anymore!I will kill you! 12:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) chat, asap. D'Agostino-Talk 22:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The collab WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!!!??? KARI LEFT!!! THE DARK CIRCLE HAS SPLIT UP... FOR REAL!!! WE ARE IN A HUGE PICKLE!!! MESSAGE THE WHOLE DARK CIRCLE AND COL!!! THIS COLLAB IS A DISASTER!!! Illoras 04:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) dude... do your chap in the chiaroscuro... D'Agostino-Talk 20:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) also go on chat D'Agostino-Talk 20:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? im kinda bored rite now http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Don't say I invited you here!Illoras 01:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon... Just before you write ur story, I just wanted to say to re-read my chapter.... I kinda change something about it... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude. It's your turn. Also, I edited a lot of the chaps. Reread them, because there are a lot of changes. Tell me if you wanna change em back, and I'll do it. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 08:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Evil Caleb actually caleb dissed lora cuz he was smart. he put himself in the center of the group, so when alex lunges at him, he will be surrounded by the whole DC. so caleb did that out of wit. Illoras 20:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, it's your turn to write The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 17 Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Dragoon? Where are you? Can you please do chapter 17 of The Chiaroscuro? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) A third? By the way, can you please not get into the middle of the fight? I don't want to miss the action. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey dragoon, have you written your story yet? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Dragoon, why did you make me miss the battle? I liked the battle Scenes you know Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) get on chatango plz! we need to talk. Illoras 00:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, why did you just end the collab!? Seriously! It was going to be longer, have more battles and stuff. You should've at least let Josh write before you since he hasn't been able to wrote any fight scenes for a while. You could've at least givin a warning. -Dago Hey Dragoon, are you going to do a story for What If because there is only 4 episodes available for the first book, if not then you'll have to wait for the second book which will be like in October or in September. Tell me soon - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 23:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) dude how old is caleb? im thinking of doing a chiaroscuro interview thing, so i need caleb's age cuz it doesnt say on his info page. So can you tell me? Illoras 22:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure. What is it for? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 20:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sort of not reeally. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 04:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hey which chars did you want to borrow from me? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS A LONG SUMMARY! Okay! Plot so far! It's the aftermath of the Chiaroscuro, a couple moths later. Here are updates on each group. I am editing each page to fit this update... Center of Light: Josh is still the leader. The group has banded together, and their base is back in New York or wherever it was. Idk if Mikmak is a leader anymore. I was thinking that maybe someone else could be co-leader with josh since mikmak=inactive. Maybe Ex's new char when he makes one? It's Josh's choice. Anyway, all is normal now with them. There is still tension between them and the Dark Circle. But it's back to normal. All DC members that moved to COl have moved back. List: #Josh McLean #Mikmak Blair #Demetra Collins #Lorelei Stone #Evan D'Agostino #Sarah Cahill #Gary Mckidd #Mary Katherina Tan #Lilac Age #Olorin Balderson Dark Circle: Newleader is Phillip, son of Phanes. I was thinking that the other co leader could be Alex, if Drag is okay with that. His choice. Anyway, all the members of DC that converted to COL have moved back. Excudes Garret Dalos (I'm guessing he stayed with Lora), Mary Katherina Tan (Was originally on COL), Adeline Vega (Was banned from group by Protogenoi) List: #Phillip King #Alex Oberon #Sean Conrads #Damion #Nick Blane #Drake Nico-Alvarez #Ariel Kaylo #Chelan Nylund #Theos Periplansi (God) #Stuart Dragonov #Hiro Nakumara #Alyssa Puckett Now Plot time! So, DC and COL have departed, forming a chiaroscuro to stop Erebus, Khione, Ceto, and the Mortals approximately 6 months ago. However, the threat isnt over like they thought... Khione was blown to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Ceto and Erebus were defeated. Yet Erebus has manged to awaken the sleeping protogenoi (This plot is so much like the Protogenoi Saga xP) though there are only a few, Phanes is beginning to stir. Erebus asks for Phanes have to have a place in Olympus but he is rejected. Thus, Phanes begins to awaken, and plans to wage war on Olympus. Because of the mortal battle in the final chapters of the first collab, the mist is dissapating. The mortals are beginning to see the gods, and are taking sides, Protogenoi or Gods. The Dark Circle and Center of Light, though still have tensions with eachother, agree to join again and put away their differences. They must stop the war before it begins. Phanes will cause many terrorist attacks across america, incuding a potential bombing at the Space Needle, LA, Miama, The White House, and most importantly, the Empire State Building. Battles across the globes will happen, we will pick. And the final battle will be on the summit of Mount Everest. And thought the DC and COL are working together, tensions will rise between them. The new DC leader isn't trusted, The COl isn't forgiving of the last battle between the groups... Well, that's it so far! Add awesome ideas to the plot! Think of new terrorist attacks, world battle locations, and other stuff! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. I'll add sean to edceased and damion to.. members who left OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 19:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hey what do you think about alex being the co-leader? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 19:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Illoras has taken WAY too long for his chap. He said he'd finish it by Sunday, but he hasn't. So I'm giving the chap to you. You can edit the chap, 'kay? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 03:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hey im on chat. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) scratch that. It's your turn now. Do chap 22 por favor :D OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, can you do The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 22? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Or I can just do chapter 22 and you do chapter 23. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) So Dragoon, you finish Chapter 23 of The Chiaroscuro so we can start a new collab. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) You can continue the battle in Mount Othyrs, against Erebus, Ceto, and the mortals. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well there is still one spot left for the first book, want to put it there?? -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 02:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Just be sure to put it here and also on the episodes list in the What If page ;D -[[User:ExtremeSSJ4|'I Hate You,']] For [http://eraverse.wikia.com/wiki/Eraverse_Wiki Stealing My Heart!] 02:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon long time no message?Hey Can I join the Dark Circle? Do you have room for a daughter of Phusis?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 12:09, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Dragoon Just asking who are the writers of the Chiracuso sequel again?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 12:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Change of Mind Hey... I think I've changed my mind. I'm going to write in Chiaroscuro sequel... it's just that I'm afraid it will turn out really crappy and I don't want that to happen. The first one was great but we could use a lot of improvement. The multitude of writers isn't helping, but oh well. We need to think of a plot, we've been procrastinating. That's all. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 20:32, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Josh's ideas were pretty... interesting... and difficult. If you want I can get harsh, but that's another thing. Anyway I really decided before that I couldn't do any collabs, but... it's been realy boring... and I won't. Sorry... But we must get back to business. Do you still think we should have 7 writer's? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) What do you think of four? Just the originals...? Adamantium isn't active for almost a month, and dop we can include, but i want your opinion... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 02:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Wait... 7 in the morning? You do realize tomorrow's Saturday right? Hm... I could (somehow) wake myself up and be able to get on... how long do you think this Chiaroscuro meeting thing will take? 'Cause I don't normally get up before 10 on weekends (especially Saturdays). Anyways, if it doesn't take extremely long, then I should be able to get on. I am officially WHELMED! 03:14, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Drag! Sorry I wasn't on at 7 this morning. Archie said you got on and then left. I think I slept through the alarm I set to get me up. Just so you know, even if I would've gotten up, you wouldn't have gotten any great story ideas out of me. The most I would've probably done was agree to stuff. Anyways, I'm really sorry that I wasn't on at 7 for the Chiaroscuro meeting thing. You might want to make it at like 8 or 9 next time. Just saying. Not just because of me though. Anyways, sorry. Again. I am officially WHELMED! 16:16, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dragoon! Why not? we'll re edit the ending and stuff Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 13:51, March 2, 2012 (UTC) HELLO. CREEPY OWL TIME. Illoras 05:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Ofcourse :) And let me know once you started okay? Cuz I'm excited with your story :) and who said I'm back?One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 10:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hazel, Rin? I don't even talk to them..One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 15:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can have that power, just put your name beside it. [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 01:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) sure why not?One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 11:36, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, yeah, send me a plot and I'll see if I can join, ok? [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 17:32, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Joining the Dark Circle Sounds very awesome. I would gladly love to join into the group, da! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/b/b2/3984414.png/40px-3984414.png Good Kid, m.A.A.d city http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/b/b2/3984414.png/40px-3984414.png 00:07, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll make a new one sometime before my vacation is over. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/b/b2/3984414.png/40px-3984414.png Good Kid, m.A.A.d city http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/b/b2/3984414.png/40px-3984414.png 00:16, January 4, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the welcome Dragoon I don't know if you've read my question to Hazel (some people read everyone's conversations, not saying you do) but I am plotting a couple of demigods - divine parents Phobetor (personification of nightmares) and Amphictyonis (goddess of wine & friendship between nations) if you have any suggestions for me I'm willing to listen & hope to participate on this wiki a lot Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:36, January 4, 2013 (UTC) alright, I asked more because there are some places where they try and prevent people from basically godmodding and making their characters invincible or overpowering the characters so that they can no-sell all opponents no matter what but yeah I'll look into whatever groups I can manage to get either of them into Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:01, January 4, 2013 (UTC) well I wa thinking of the same thing :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 13:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) hey you don't need to ak me about all these big dissision stuffs. I have classes on 7 and can only go on during fridays, sat and sun and I don't want to be the delay of stuffs. I just wanted maybe updates? if thats fine with you that is..One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 13:33, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat. I'm lonely :( The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 21:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, I thought of an idea for the new Dark Circle collab. Send me a message when you're on chat and Iwe can meet up. ''SonOfZeus1200''[[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 02:20, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, yeah I'm in for sure! [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 23:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I love the plot. Defo sign me up my friend! [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 13:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Lol, alright I'll meet you there. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 18:37, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Dragoon, I still want to help write it. Fill me in on whatever I missed and let me know what's going on, okay? Thanks. --RockGuitarGoddess Yo Dargoon. If I read it correctly (If not I need to buy glasses) I'm the next writer? I 'm just wondering what it is you wanted to happen in the next chapter. Cuz I was thinking of having a party that will tell everyone who the new leaders are and a farewell party for philip that soon turned into a serious meeting on what to do next. Or stuff >.> If I'm not the next please ignore this message >.>One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 10:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) finally you replied !!!>.>One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me]] 10:54, January 25, 2013 (UTC) So, I just read the latest chapter for the collab. Since I'm next to write, I wanted to know if there's anything you want to have happen in my chapter. Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 15:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey, am I getting a bigger part in the Blog story? Unfortunately, the vote's closed, and Matt's rights were revoked on Monday. Like a Rainbow. 02:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) oh it was you... almost thought you were dago! But yeah Dragoon, I am sorta active now and I will be even more during the summer, so expect more from me! Illoras (talk • ) 02:39, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Likewise my dear friend. Numerius Corvus Kaeso | Click here to converse in Latin. 19:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi Drag. Just here to tell you that it is your turn for Disney Demigods. [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 11:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Read my chapter. Your first chapter should be about something that connects the Demigod to the Princess. And write a POV for both. [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 17:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) The Enemies are Protogenoi It would help out the story by alot, if you could change his godly parent, because I'm already looking into another person's character, and they happen to have Erebos as their parent. If you could change that, it would be great. Nyx also has umbrakiness, and their is also tons of other Protogenoi, that you could use. It would help alot.Thanks. Beikeiai17 (talk • ) 02:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey, are you still in to do Disney Demigods? If so, message me back as soon as you can, Thanks [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 14:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Great! Yeah it was great! Some users have dropped out, a meeting will be held at the end of the week but in the meantime I will try and gather new writers. [[User:Ersason219|'Oh my GOODNESS']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'Even my babies are smarter']] 14:37, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, but there's just one teensie, tiny, teenie, weenie, detail... I did may chapter months ago. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 02:10, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey. (It's da ultimate Jayjay) So...I was wondering if you wanted to continue our debate from the OC vs. OC thing...it was fun; I like your Vincent dude. loyalty is everything (talk • ) 19:37, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, quick question: in your mind, what does the Dark Circle Headquartes look like? Cause I found this really cool picture of what I think it looks like. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~Peace out.]] 04:05, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Well I was browsing on Deviantart and found this. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~Peace out.'' 18:56, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dragoon a guy told me you were the person to go to if you wanted to join the Dark circle OC group if you are can you please reply to my message and tell me what i have to do to join. If you arent sorry for bothering you. Im also knew so if i have broken a rule sorry. My name is Arcane101 Super Late Response Hey! First off, I'm sorry for the late response! I never get on wiki anymore and I happened to be on wikia today and actually logged into my account for once. I messaged Near asking if they wanted crat power, but I'm not sure if they're still active. If not, I'm happy to give someone else that's active crat power. Hope you're having a great end-of-spring. Also, good luck on your writing projects as well! (I'd take the luck if I was actually working on any right now. My brain is just a mishmash of vague ideas for the future at this point.) Hazelcats